You and I
by Ms.Gee
Summary: It's just another highschool story that involves rich snobbish, snooty teenagers that finds romance in New York City, specifically in their school, Columbia High.
1. Chapter 1

You and I

By: TrishGee

Chapter 1

Ever felt like you can't make the right choices and you would go to another person for advice on what to answer? I have. I'm Tiffany, Tiffany Van Der Woodsen, a sophomore.

It was in the middle of October, at around exactly 12:15pm, me and my friends faced our chairs to each other. It was lunch time. We were waiting for Jeremy and Jake to go up. Nicole, Jeremy's girlfriend, became impatient and started eating. I waited for Jake. Marge and Lot left the room since they ate their lunch in the AM snacks.

"What's taking Jeremy so long?" Nicole complained.

"Nic, they're probably buying food in the canteen. And we all know it takes centuries to buy food there...especially if it's lunch time!." I explained while staring at my lunch. I was so hungry.

Jake and Jeremy showed up like, 12:25pm? When I saw Jake in the hallway, I opened my lunch to show him I was "eating" and not waiting for him. Yes. I have this little crush on Jake. Actually, I wouldn't call it a crush since I only like him cause he's a realy gentleman and he's really nice...that's all!

"Sorry we're late. T. Louie had to scold us for not wearing our uniform properly." Jeremy said in an apologetic tone.

"Oh." That's all Nicole replied. "OH." she obviously has her period cause she was pretty moody.

I was waiting for Jake to talk to me. He asked food from me and I game him. He also FED me his chicken. Emphasis on fed. As in, he got his spoon, cut the chicken, forked the chicken and PUT IT IN MY MOUTH. I was, well, satisfied? At least we had some kind of a connection. Nicole reached in her pocket and gave me chocolate. Jake was staring at me while I gloriously devoured the chocolate. He looked like a vulture, ready to attack the chocolate. So instead of him grabbing what's left of the chocolate, I just gave it to him. He said thanks and he left. Jeremy was laughing.

"What's your problem?" I asked.

"Nothing, it's just pathetic how you try so hard for him to like you."

"I don't try hard for him to like me! I'm just being friendly cause he's new here and we should all welcome him."

"Oh please... what you don't know is, that he...nevermind."

I grabbed Jeremy's ear and forced him to blurt it out.

"WHAT IS IT?! WHAT KIND OF A BESTFRIEND ARE YOU?!"

"Okay! Okay! Stop it!"

"Continue it Tiff, let the guy suffer." Nicole butted in with a grin.

"HE LIKES YOU! LET GO OF MY EAR!"

My eyes widened. I had these mixed emotions. Should I be happy or should I be uncomfortable? The guy that I like likes me back. Questions started pouring in my head. I was so freaked out. I'm so OA.

"I won't assume that just yet. I need it to come from him. He might not really like me as much as I, well, like him..." I answered. Okay, fine, I do like him, but only as a crush.

The bell finally rang. I checked the class schedule and it was T.L.E... Our class will join the other section, Jake's class. I waited for Jake to come. As in, I WAITED.

As soon as he showed up, I fixed my hair and I sat up straight. He sat on the vacant seat beside me. I removed the books on top of the chair's desk, and he helped me. I stared at his hand for over a minute. I was thinking on what I should tell him. So I asked, "Where's Eric?" (Eric is his friend.) "Detention." He said it with his adorable smile and he laughed. I laughed along with him since I had no idea why he was laughing.

After 10mins of thinking, I finally asked him, if he likes me...he replied with a smile.

"Yes. I do."

"As a friend?"

"No."

"As what?"

"As a crush."

"Oh...that's, well..."

"Well?"

"It's okay."

I knew that he was waiting for a reply like "I like you too." He grabbed my hand and asked,

"How about you? Do you like me?"

I blushed. "What if I said no?"

"Then I will be very disappointed."

"Oh, really? But what if I answered yes?"

"Then I will be the happiest man in the world."

"Honestly."

"It's true Tiff! I really really like you! So? What? Do you feel the same way?"

I smiled and made him wait. Then finally I answered, "Yes. I have feelings for you too, but I'm not saying that we should date."

"Why not?"

"I'm not allowed. My parents are too strict, and if we keep it a secret, they'll know easily cause my mom always goes here and the teachers tell her everything that happens to me."

"That sucks...well, I'll still court you, but will you allow me to court you though?"

I freaked out. So I just replied, "Ask me that same question tomorrow and I'll answer you."

The period ended, he left and he left me a smile. As soon as we went down, I rushed to Nicole and asked her if I should let him, this is what she told me;

"If I were you, I would say yes cause he's an amazing guy...but with the parents you have, you shouldn't let him. They might kill you or disown you or something..."

I was terrified, cause it's true, they can actually so that. I just didn't mind though.

Right after the dismissal bell rang, I saw Jake in our hallway. He got my bag and brought me downstairs. He wanted to bring me to the car, but I hesitated...Daddy picks me up all the time, Daddy might ask me questions.

As so as I stepped in the house, I rushed to Mommy asked her if a guy is allowed to court me. She said yes. I was relieved! I texted Jeremy, Nicole, Marge and Toffer everything! Since, well, they are my best friends. I WAS SO EXCITED.

The next day, when I stepped inside the building all eyes in the lobby were looking at me. When I reached my classroom, Jake was there. He grabbed a seat and asked me again, "Tiff, can I court you?" I said yes. He was happy, just plain happy since we aren't officially a couple. He was just courting me. In a day, we have 3 breaks, and in those 3 breaks, we spent time getting to know each other. This went on and on for 2 weeks. Then, tragedy came. My mom questioned me as soon as I stepped in the house on October 25, she looked stressed. She asked me if I have a boyfriend. Then I said...

"No."

"Honestly, do you have a boyfriend? Tell me the truth!"

"I don't have a boyfriend! Why are you asking me this?"

"Because the school called me and they told me that you and this Jake are dating."

"We are not dating! He's just courting me!"

"What?! Why did you allow him?"

"Because you allowed me! I asked you if I could let a guy court me, then you said yes!"

"I thought you were joking about that."

"Did I look like I was joking?"

"I want to meet this Jake character."

"You describe him as if he's a cartoon Mom."

"I want to meet him tomorrow." She grinned

"Tomorrow?! Why?! How? He's always busy after school!"

"Then tell him to make time for you."

"Okay...if he's okay, can we officially be together?"

"Depends..."

I went upstairs to my room and called Jake. Once I told him, his tone became different, but I knew that he didn't want me to think that he was scared; he wanted me to think that he is ready to meet my Mom.

Well, friends…that's just the beginning. Stay updated for the next chapter.

-TrishGee


	2. Chapter 2

You and I

By: TrishGee

Chapter2

The subjects passed so quickly. First it was Chemistry (first period) then it became Social Studies (2nd to the last period.). I was waiting for Jake to go up in our classroom, but I found out that he was waiting for me to go down in the lobby where my mom was seated in the couches. They were actually talking. Then, Jake saw me and stood up. He got my things and brought me to the couches. My Mom had a strange grin. I hope she likes him.

"Where do you two want to have dinner?" She asked.

"Is it necessary to eat? Can't we just talk here?" I asked nervously.

"Well, it's your choice…" Jake looked at me as if he was enjoying the whole thing.

"We'll eat at the steakhouse across the street, my treat."

As we went to the car, Jake whispered in my ear, "Don't worry, it will be fine. I'll do everything for her to like me."

I felt relived, but at the same time bothered.

As soon as we reached our seats in the steakhouse, we ordered our food and my Mom started asking Jake questions like, "What are the job of your parents?" or "What was your previous school like?" "What is your reputation on your previous school?"…those kinds of questions. I was grateful that Jake had honest and clean answers. My Mom seemed to like him. After we had dinner, Jake said good bye and we went home. When we got in the car, my Mom started talking.

"I like him. He was alright. He's a real gentleman like what you have told me and he's sweet."

"So can we be boyfriend-girlfriend?"

"Well, yes?" my Mom looked at me with a grin. I screamed in the car cause I was so happy. But, she had rules:

1. Do not let him in my room.

2. No kissing on the lips, cheek in okay.

3. Don't allow him to touch any part of my body from the neck below.

4. No going to dark places. (Movie house is exceptional.)

5. No dates in the house especially if we are alone.

She said that that was all she could think of in the meantime, but she warned me that she still has to make a list cause there are a lot of rules in her mind.

The weekend breezed through quickly, it was disappointing. But at least I could finally see my new boyfriend! REJOICE! He doesn't know yet though. I want it to be memorable and romantic, so I came up with an idea.

I texted the cheerleading squad to text the football team that there is a rumor that is spreading that I "might" answer him. Answer him, meaning, like we'll be in a relationship. BTW, Jake's in the football team with Jeremy. So as soon as the cheerleaders received the message from one of the most popular girls in school (me), they texted the football team as soon as possible. Then the rumor started spreading.

When I reached the school with my new Bob Mackie handbag with a matching Burberry checkered coat, everyone had this weird glare at me. I didn't know if it was attention or if they wanted to ambush me. But, I just strutted through the hallways and went to "The Ramp". "The Ramp" is one of the most sacred places in the school. That place is the only section where all the popular kids eat lunch. Another place is "The Fountain", but we'll get to that later on. Anyway, as soon as I stepped on the ramp, I looked for my posse and we sat on our table. Jake wasn't there. I was so worried. I asked the people there and they said he's probably just late. So I waited for like, 30mins? Then, the bell rang. Sad. I went into the classroom and I saw Jake. I passed by and gave him a good morning smile, but he didn't respond. I was so frustrated. Questions started gushing in my head. "What did I do?". I knew that something was wrong. I went over to his chair to ask him what's wrong, sadly, the teacher came in, so I had to go back to my seat.

After that subject was our morning break. I went to the ramp and I started the conversation.

"Okay, seriously, what's up with Jake?" I asked with a sad tone.

"I don't know, but he isn't talking to you…" Marge added.

"No chizz Sherlock, well, did you ask him?" Nicole argued.

"No…wait! Look! Here he comes now." My eyes widened and I was waiting for him to come towards me, but he went out when I waved at him.

I was seriously puzzled. I don't know what to do.

I had no choice but to run to him. I didn't want anything to end…but honestly? What is going to end when there's nothing going on between us…YET?

"What's up? Why aren't you talking to me? Did I do something wrong?" I asked while catching my breath. That's what you get if you run with your 4inch Jimmy Choo heels.

"Nothing, nothing. I just…well…" He started looking left and right. He was nervous for some reason.

"What? Don't you love me anymore? What's going on? Did you not like the dinner with my mom? Did she mention something that offended you?" I started asking him these questions, but he just remained silent. Then, HE WALKED AWAY. I went bonkers. I went hysterical. I was so confused. What is this? What is this madness? Why did he walk away?

I went back to The Ramp and then the bell rang. I was still confused, I couldn't focus. What was going on with the world? He wasn't with me during Values. All throughout that class, I was thinking. I didn't know what was going on. WHY DID HE WALK AWAY?! Finally, the subject ended and we had to go to our next class, English. He isn't in that period either so I just slept.

At last, the bell rang. It was lunch. I ate at The Ramp w/ my clique; Marge, Nicole, Toffer, Jeremy and..yeah. Jake wasn't there. In the middle of our lunch, a loud siren came outside. We went out of the cafeteria and we went in "The Fountain". Just a brief explanation about The Fountain; it's the center and the heart of Columbia High. That's where all the populars chit chat and meet every free time or when they cut class. No lowers are allowed to step in either The Ramp or The Fountain. ("Lowers" meaning the non-populars). Anyway, back to the topic, the whole cafeteria followed the siren and went to The Fountain. We found some of the football players there and a few cheerleaders.

"Give me an I!"

"Give me an L!"

"Give me an O!"

"Give me a V!"

"Give me an E!"

"Give me U!"

"What does that spell? I LOVE YOU!"

Then the football players made an aisle for me to pass through, it led me to the edge part of the fountain where people could sit. I stood up, with a puzzled look, but I was smiling. I didn't know what was going on, suddenly, the school mascot came and ran to me and stood on the edge too. It knelt and signaled me to remove its head, when I removed the head, it was Jake. I laughed and I had this enormous smile on my face.

"Tiffany Van der Woodsen, will you be my girlfriend?" Jake pulled out a long box from his pocket and he opened it, it was a necklace with a pendant that has his name on it, "Jake".

I embraced him and I of course, said yes. I was so happy. It was so memorable to me. He hugged me so tight and he kissed me on the cheek. He gave me a bouquet of roses and the whole event ended. Everyone evaporated. That was the most memorable lunch I EVER had. J

….oh really? :D

-End Of Chapter2 -

New places discovered:

"The ramp"- A section in the cafeteria where all the populars eat.

"The Fountain"- A section in the front of the school where all the populars chitchat and hang out.

I know this should have come in first, but…

Main Characters:

Tiffany Van der Woodsen: One of the most popular girls in school. Her family is very rich and well-known. She is really sweet, but gets totally bitchy when she's not in a good mood.

Jake Lucas Gabriel: A popular. Tiffany's boyfriend and a football player. Very serious.

Nicole Abrams: A popular. Tiffany's best friend. Her family is very close w/ Tiffany's family. Also very rich. A total biatch. One with you mess with her friends, she will do everything to get you either kicked out or much worse.

Marge Morrison: A popular. A total dummy. Very rich too. Tiffany's best friend. Very sweet.

Jeremy Sumpter: Star quarterback. Rich, popular. Nicole's boyfriend. A total airhead, but in many ways a gentleman.

Christopher (Toffer) Lewis: Another popular and a football player who is very rich. Boyfriend of Marge. Not so talkative, very intelligent.

*All of them are in the same ranking when it comes to money or families. All are very rich billionaires.

*You will meet more characters in the story, just wait.

Chapter3 coming up! Stay updated and follow!

Love, TrishGee.


	3. Chapter 3

You and I

By: TrishGee

Chapter3

The whole entire week was perfect since there was a new couple in school. People started talking about us and I was popular than I ever imagined, well, me and Jake of course. Answering Jake was definitely the best decision I ever made. But, I also needed to meet his parents. Here's what happened…

We were going home from school, I went in Jake's Mini Cooper and he was about to drop me off at my house.

"Tiff, I need to ask a favor from you." Jake said.

"What?"

"Since I met your mom, why don't you meet my parents?"

"Uhh, sure? You seem uncomfortable though, where shall I meet them?"

"It's going to take place on my Dad's 54th birthday at…"

"Where?"

"It's a formal event in the Carlington Hotel"

"Wow! The Carlington Hotel? How did you guys book a party there? It's so hard to book at that extravagant hotel! But, why do you seem so nervous?"

"Well, other guests will be there and they might be…you know…mean?"

"Oh puh-lease Jake! I know how to socialize! I promise you that I will impress them."

"I know you will, it's a formal event, this Saturday."

"No prob!"

Before I got out of the car, he kissed me on the cheek; it's like a good bye sorta thing. When I stepped in the house, Nicole and Marge were already preparing dinner. The maids were helping them cook. By the way, Nicole, Marge and I live together in a house which our parents pay for. They were cooking the usual food every Thursday, buttered lobster, mozzarella toped fried oyster, mashed potato and devil's chocolate cake for desert. Every Thursday is seafood day…obviously. I changed into my jammies already since I had no plans on going out of the room after dinner. I need to think of a new blog to post in the hot new gossip site I created. The gossips are all about the students in Columbia High, well, only the gossips I think that are worthy to be talked about is the one I post in the site. The site is named "Columbian Gossip Inc.", it seriously is the hottest site in school. So after dinner, I rushed in my room, grabbed my laptop and phone and jumped on my bed. I called all of my "Tiffs". "The Tiffs" are my most loyal personal assistants ever. They're also students, but they worship me too much. All 3 of them wear the same style of clothing but w/ different colors every day, but, they have to confirm it with me first. The first Tiff I called was Lara. She gave me gossip about a freshman who flirts with a junior, so she started wearing these really micro outfits to catch his attention. But she didn't know that the guys she's flirting with, id dating the head cheerleader. One the cheerleader finds out about this, she'll ruin the freshman's reputation for sure. So I posted it. That's enough for the school to handle in a day.

After 2 hours of composing a blog, my Jake called me and we spent over 4 hours on the phone.

Next day was Friday, school doesn't start 'till 1:00pm. When I got up at 8am, my phone kept ringing, it was Jake, but it wasn't him who answered.

"Tiff! You better come to school now! Jake is in a middle of a fight!"

"What?! Why?! Who's this?"

"It's Mark!"

[Character check: Mark is a friend of Jake who is a total genius when it comes to girls]

"Oh my gosh! I'll be there in an hour!"

I got out of bed, took a bath and fixed myself. I had no time for breakfast for I just made coffee. Ran to my car and zoomed off to school without Nicole and Marge.

When I arrived at school, I parked my car and rushed to the football field. That's where I saw Jake bleeding w/ Anthony.

[Character Check: Anthony was a former football player but got kicked out of the team cause he was being a bully. He was also a suitor of Tiffany, but they never became a couple cause she hated his attitude.]

"What is going on here?" I asked while helping Jake up.

"He ripped the picture of both of us in the locker." Jake shouted while pointing at Anthony.

"That's it? What else happened?"

"He said that our relationship is crap."

I told the boys to bring Jake in the locker room so we could talk, but I had to deal with Anthony. When Jake was in the locker room, Anthony grabbed my hand.

"You do know I still love you." Anthony said while wiping his blood off this face.

"I don't give a damn about whatever you think Anthony, I'm already with Jake. Get over it." I said with remorse on my face.

"So what? He will never love you the way I always have."

"Go make a nerd cry Anthony."

I walked away and went to the locker room.

When I stepped in, all of the boys went out except for Jake.'

"What was that I found out that Anthony courted you before." Jake said without looking at me.

"That was before! I never even answered him! I never even had feelings for Anthony." I explained.

"Still, why didn't you tell me? I need to know about that too!"

"Look, I'm so sorry Jake. I just didn't know how to tell you."

I sat beside him and took his hand. I put my head over his shoulder and he looked at me. I looked at him too. Then, our faces went closer. I wanted to look away, but, I couldn't resist. Our lips met and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his hand went through my hair. I wanted to stop but I couldn't. I remember what my mom said, "No kissing.", well, sorry mom. The moment wasn't perfect. Our first kiss was in the stinky locker room. I finally broke free. He smiled and we went out.

The whole day was great, as usual. After school, Marge, Nicole and I headed to the mall and we looked for a formal dress for Jake's dad's birthday party. I bought this above the knee peach, tube dress. It was adorable. And we bought this gorgeous pair of hot pink heels that really matched the dress.

Next day, I went to the salon, like 1pm to set my hair for the party. I got home at 5pm. Jake picked me up at 7pm with a limo. He was wearing a black tuxedo. His hair wasn't up like the usual, his hair was set down, which made him look so sexy. He was perfect.

"Wow, you look so perfect." He complimented me.

"If I'm perfect, then what are you?" I flattered him back.

He kissed me and we were off to Carlington Hotel.

The ballroom was beautiful. Everything was so extravagant. Finally, Mr. Gabriel and Jake showed up.

"Good evening Sir! Happy Birthday!" I greeted him with my sweetest smile.

"It isn't my birthday today. It was last week. They just celebrated it today. You should have greeted me last week." He told me with an unpleasant tone.

"Oh, sorry, Jake didn't mention that…"

Jake saw his Dad give me a bad glare, so he cut our conversation. "Dad! This is Tiffany Van der Woodsen, my girlfriend." I gave Jake a smile when he held my hand while introducing me to his Dad.

Suddenly, Mr. Gabriel's eyes widened, "Van der Woodsen? Your Father is Marcus Van der Woodsen?"

"Yes Sir." I answered with an unsure tone.

"Well! You are always welcome at my home! Your Father and I were very good friends in our college years."

We had a friendly chat for a few minutes; he left and entertained his other guests.

Jake and I swished across the dance floor and we went to this gigantic glass window that can be opened. It had these beautiful marbled stairs that leads to a garden.

"Is this all okay?" Jake asked.

"What kind of question is that? Everything here is perfect! Your Dad is also very nice." I told him while he embraced me from the back.

"Let's go have a walk in the garden."

While we were walking, the cool evening breeze swept through my skin. Jake saw that I was freezing, so he took his coat off put it on me as we sat on a beautifully furnished marble bench.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful?" Jake said while caressing my hand.

"Yes Jake, this is the nth time you told me that." I was totally flattered.

I was looking down and I felt his face getting close to mine. He wanted to kiss me. I looked up and he held my close to his body. I felt his lips on my lips and I wrapped my arms around his waist and he started caressing my back. I felt heat in that cold night. My phone beeped, someone was calling me, I had to break free. The caller was Toffer.

"Toffer, what do you want? You're ruining a moment here." I answered and Jake added in the background "Darn Toffee! You ruined our moment!"

"I don't care! You have to come here quick! Anthony is in your house looking for you! He's really drunk! Jeremy and I are here protecting Nicole and Marge!"

I was alarmed.

"I'll be there! Please don't leave 'till everything is over." I put the phone down.

"What's wrong?"

"Jake, I have to go, Anthony is in our house, drunk. He's looking for me."

Jake drove me home, this isn't good.

As soon I opened the door, I saw Anthony pointing a gun at Jeremy.

"Tiff! Stand back!" Jeremy shouted.

"Anthony! Put it down! Tiffany's here! What do you want man?!" Toffer said while trying to calm Anthony down.

"Why Tiff, you look so beautiful, did you dress up to see me?" Anthony said while coming towards me.

"What is going on in here?" Jake entered the house.

"What the! Why? What? How?! Why is he with you?" Anthony pointed the gun at Jake.

"Anthony, please, I'm begging you, please, please put the gun down!"

Anthony obeyed me. This was so much to handle.

"Anthony, what are you doing with your life man?" Jeremy added.

"You! Shut up! Tiffany, I love you. I need you to be with me. Please, understand." Anthony embraced me and tried to kiss me.

Jake got so furious. He started beating Anthony up, next thing you know Jeremy and Toffer joined in. Then, blood was all over.

"TIFFANY!" Marge and Nicole came downstairs.

"Call the cops!" Nicole said.

We called the cops and they arrived in a nick of time. Anthony was arrested and he was sent to jail 'till the next 42 hours.

Nicole and Marge were sent upstairs while Toffer, Jeremy and I were questioned. Jake didn't leave 'till I got out. And I just wanted to remind you that I'm still wearing a gown.

We got out, like, 3:30am? Jake drove me home and I gave him a good bye kiss. We planned on visiting Anthony then next day.

-END OF CHAPTER 3-

New Characters:

Anthony: Former suitor of Tiffany. He has a garbage attitude. Still deeply in love with Tiffany.

The 3 Tiffs: [Tiffany's PERSONAL ASSISTANTS/ WORSHIPPERS]

Lara

Dana

Hannah

Stay updated on Chapter4! Please leave reviews! Would mean a lot! Please do read the previous chapters and follow me!

Thanks!

3 TrishGee


	4. Chapter 4

You and I

By: TrishGee

Chapter4

I slept all throughout the day. I woke up 5pm, Jake texted me that he'll come over in an hour , so Toffer, Jeremy, Nicole, Marge and I can go visit Anthony.

Weird right? It's weird how Jake actually allows me to communicate with him.

Jake parked the car in the driveway and we rode in Toffer's van. Jeremy had a cast in him arm because the glass went through his arm and it affected a vein thingy…anyways! We had Wham Burger along the way and we went straight to the police headquarters where Anthony stayed. But the maximum people for the day were only 3. So Jeremy, Toffer and I went in. Jake wanted to come along, but I insisted that he should just stay outside.

When we reached his station;

"Hey, Anthony." I greeted.

"What are you doing here? Are you here to sue me?"

"No bro, we just wanted to talk to you." Toffer explained.

"About yesterday, bro, are you on drugs?" Jeremy asked.

I knelt in his level. "Anthony, I know that you've been through rough times, your Dad passed away, and your Mother isn't always home, but…" I couldn't continue my "speech" cause Anthony started sniffling.

"Look, you guys shouldn't have showed up here. I don't need your sympathy. Can't you just leave?" Anthony raised his voice, but we knew he was about to cry.

"Come on man, don't be too prideful, at least there are some people that actually care for you." Jeremy said in a pissed tone.

Jeremy is very hot headed person, he easily gets super pissed off.

"We'll leave now Anthony. See you in school." I said while leaving.

"Tiffany! Remember that I love you so much." Anthony screamed before I vanished from his sight. I honestly felt sorry for the boy.

The day ended a little gloomy for me.

I woke up very early the next day. It was a Monday. I drove to school early since Jake didn't pick me up. I stepped in The Ramp and The Tiffs showed up.

"Tiffany! Tiffany! We have hot chizz under our noses!" Hannah excitedly told me that one of the students has broken up with one of the hottest guys in school and he plans to flirt with me. I declined the offer since I am in a very healthy relationship with the guy of my dreams.

But, once The Tiffs left, Jake came up to me.

"Hey Jake!" I stood up to kiss him on the cheek, but he avoided my kiss. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"What did you do last night right after I left? Jeremy and Toffer didn't leave by that time yet."

"We did nothing! Nothing happened!"

"Oh really? Think Tiff."

Then, I remembered. I remembered that Marge and Nicole hit the sack as soon as we got home, but Jeremy, Toffer and I stayed in the pool. Toffer and Jeremy took a dip in the hot tub, but I didn't. I just dipped my feet.

"Well, the guys went tubbing, that's all! If you're upset that I didn't invite you…"

"No! It's not that you didn't invite me, it's the thought that you swam with 2 guys. You were the only girl there Tiff!" His voice rose.

"Okay, first of all, I didn't swim! I didn't even dip my body in the water! Only my legs! And what do you think I would be doing with Toffer and Jeremy? You think I would cheat on you with them?"

"Well, what else?! That's what is going through my mind right now!"

"So what, you think I'm some kind of flirt?"

"Well, rumor has it! It says in your gossip site that Brent wants to flirt with you since he broke up with his girlfriend!"

"Okay, okay, before you add anything else, I rejected him because I was in a very happy relationship!...'till now!"

"What do you mean by 'till now?"

"I don't know! You're making such a big deal about what happened last night! You can't be only guy I should be with Jake! I have friends too! And, for your information, I wasn't the one that posted the gossip about Brent!"

He remained quiet. I knew he wanted to say something else, but he just couldn't. I didn't want to fight with him, really, so I just left. I thought he was going to stop me from leaving, but, he didn't.

As soon as I got out of the cafeteria, a group of football players surrounded me.

"Hey Tiff! Brent told us to invite you to his party tonight, he's really expecting you."

"Is Jake invited?" I asked.

"Well, yeah, he's part of the team…but we haven't invited him yet."

"Oh, then, if he's going I'm not going." I hesitated and walked away.

The group followed me.

"Wait! Wait! Okay, fine, we won't invite him! Just come, please."

"I'll think about it."

I seriously did not want to see Jake's face for the whole day, so I skipped school and went home.

After a few hours, I got ready for the party and I drove off with Marge and Nicole.

When we reached the venue, I parked my car and we went in the house. His house was okay. It had an outside and indoor pool, bar, huge backyard…definitely a perfect home to party. Thing is, I don't drink or smoke. Brent saw me and he went towards me. His body is like Channing Tatum's and he has this gorgeous thick blond hair with streaks of black. He was topless and wet, fresh from the pool.

Marge and Nicole left me and they went partying.

"Hey Tiff, how are you?" Brent asked me, and then he added, 'Where's Jake?"

"Well, Jake is at home, probably watching tv…"

"You do know he only lives a couple of blocks away from here."

"Oh, psh, yeah…I know." I sounded unsure.

"Come; follow me, and let's talk upstairs. It's pretty noisy here."

When he said "FOLLOW ME" and "UPSTAIRS", I knew what it actually meant, "Come, let's go to a super private place where no one can see us."

Even if I knew that Brent wanted to do something to me, I stupidly followed him and went up. Everyone was staring at ME. But I knew it was neither my gorgeous Gucci handbag nor my body fit black above the knee cocktail dress that caught their attention, it's the fact that rent was holding my hand we were going upstairs.

"Here we are the home theatre." He turned on the lights and I sat down on the couch near the door.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked with a confused tone.

He sat beside me and he said, "I swear that you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my entire life." Then he held the side of my face and he started kissing me from my neck above. My eyes widened. No, it's not because I was enjoying it, I was irritated. I pushed him away but he lay me down on the couch and started kissing me. I was already hitting him and telling him to stop but he didn't want to stop. Curse my hotness! Then I called Jake, he was in my speed dial. I started screaming help. Jake knew what was happening. Then I heard him say "Tiff! Tiff! Where are you?!" Brent sat up, grabbed my phone and threw it on the floor. I got up and I started to run towards the door, but he blocked it and he grabbed me from the back, put me on the sofa again and started unzipping my dress and messing my hair up. I did everything to break away. Then, there was a bang on the door, it was Jake. The door was locked, but Jake did whatever he can to open it. One Jake got in, he pushed Brent away from me and started beating him up on the floor. Once Brent was unconscious, Jake grabbed me and we rushed out of the house. Everyone saw us, but Jake didn't care, he just ran outside and he drove me home. I kept crying in the car.

"Do you know what could have happened to you?! What were you thinking?!" Jake was going hysterical inside the car. He was trembling. I told him to stop the car cause I knew that he was having a hard time driving, and we might get into an accident.

"Jake, I'm so sorry…" I covered my face and cried and cried.

He embraced me and he comforted me and told me everything will be okay. "I love you so much Tiffany! God! Why did this have to happen to you?! I love you so much!" That's what he started screaming in the car. I wasn't okay, but I was in his arms, so I felt protected, I felt safe. He kissed me on the head and he told me that he was sorry for getting angry at my earlier in school. He felt my body shake so he took his hoodie off, but all he had on was a hoodie, jeans and shoes. So, he was topless. I embraced him. We stayed in that same spot for about an hour. Then, when he saw me asleep in his arms, he drove off and dropped me home. He carried me to my room and I felt his soft lips touch mine before he left.

Am I not blessed to have such an amazing boyfriend?

-END OF CHAPTER4-

Character Update:

Brent: Labeled to be the hottest guy in school, total a-hole for trying to make out with Tiffany.

Liked this chapter? Give me a review! Follow and stay updated on Chapter 5!

3 TrishGee


	5. Chapter 5

You and I

By:

Chapter5

I woke up with a ginormous smile on my face. I went down to eat breakfast. Marge and Nicole were already eating.

"Tiff! Are you alright?" Marge asked.

"Marge, you idiot, you only ask that right now when she's safe and sound at home?" Nicole protested. "Come in here love, eat up." She added.

I was silent over breakfast. Then, Nicole's phone rang.

"Oooh! Stacey texted that there's a bonfire at her place tonight!" Nicole excitedly announced.

"Don't we hate Stacey?" Marge said.

"Marge, we won't go there for her, we'll go there for the food, guys and the party! Besides, we won't even talk to her."

After eating breakfast, we got ready for school. When I went downstairs, the doorbell rang. When I opened it, it was Jake with a bouquet of blue roses.

"Wow! Jake! These are lovely! Blue roses? Where did you ever find them?" I excitedly kissed Jake. I was so thankful that he remembered that my favorite color was blue.

"Well, Mom plants red roses in her garden, but I told her to plant blue ones instead." Jake explained.

First of all, blue roses are really hard to nourish especially if the temperature is as suckish as New York's. Marge, Nicole and I rode in Jakes car and he drove off to school.

Once I stepped in, a group of people surrounded me and asked me if I was alright. So, obviously, they knew what happened last night. I uncomfortably walked through the hallways cause people were crowding around me. I only got to pass when I told The Tiffs to call the football team and be my bodyguards. Jeremy and Toffer helped a lot. Jake couldn't cause our schedule isn't the same on Mondays.

It was lunch and we were all in The Ramp. Suddenly, I felt a slight tap on my shoulder. It was Brent.

"Hey Tiff, I just wanted to apologize about last night. I was a total jerk and…"

"Look, forget all about it. Just, don't spread in anymore." I cut him and gave him a smile.

"You're an amazing person Tiffany, thank you." Brent left with those words.

My whole posse smiled at me. They knew I did the right thing. Plus! Jake kissed me on the cheek. J

Suddenly, Stacey bitch-I mean Stacey Grey showed up.

"Hey Tiffany! So I heard you're going to my party later, I didn't exactly invite you…"

"Oh! Joy! It will be a pleasure for me I didn't come! At least I wouldn't have a small peak of hell, did you decide to invite the devil, or are you going to play as the devil in your party?" I commented in a very sweet tone.

Nicole and Marge laughed.

Stacey just rolled her eyes, and turned to Jake. "How about you Jakey? Will you show up?" She flirted.

"Oh, no. I won't go if Tiff won't come." He was still laughing when he answered.

"Seriously? Are you two like, glued together now?" Stacey was so irritated.

"Yeah, I think we are." Jake replied.

"Fine. I really want you to go Jake, but…FINE! BRING YOUR GIRLFRIEND." Stacey left our sight.

After a few minutes, I remembered I had an essay I didn't pass yet, so I had to rush to the library.

The essay was; "Describe someone you love in not less than 100 words." Obviously, I'd write about Jake, but I didn't think it would reach a hundred words though, but I'll try.

Jake

I have a boyfriend, his name is Jake Gabriel. He is the sweetest and most thoughtful guy I know. When I need him, he's always there to protect me.

Jake has thick black hair and tan skin. He doesn't have a perfect nose, but, it looks cute on him. His voice is low and serious, you don't know if he's joking or not cause his voice only has one tone. But his smile, his smile is the most breathtaking picture you'll ever see. His laugh is the most heartwarming melody you'll ever hear. And his touch can make you melt faster than truffles. His eyes, when it starts to glare at you, and you look back at him, it's like your staring at the beautiful stars twinkling at night. But my favorite asset about him is his lips. When it touches yours, you feel like you want to die, cause you've felt life's pleasure.

I love Jake so much. I know that he is my first and last love.

The teacher read my essay aloud in class. Once the essay was done, Jake came to me and kissed me in front of the whole class. I thought the teacher got angry that Jake french kissed me, but instead, he just laughed. Gosh, am I not blessed or what?

After school, we drove off to Stacey's house. Her house wasn't that big, ours was bigger. Marge and Nicole partied away with Toffer and Jeremy, they watched over their girlfriends. Jake and I wasn't in the mood to party, so we just left and went to a nearby park.

We went to the playground and played in the swings. Jake was pushing me. Then, he started a very serious conversation.

"Tiff, the one written in your essay, is it true?"

"What part?" I asked.

"The last one. When you said that I am your first and last love? What did you mean about that?"

"Well, I'm just hoping that you are my one true love."

He stopped pushing me and he sat in front of me. "Like, we get married or something?"

"Well, maybe…" I was staring at him like I was unsure cause, that's what I want to do. I want to marry him. But if I open that up, he might feel uncomfortable. Then, he asked;

"What if, I plan on marrying you someday?"

I had a huge grin on my face. Then I asked, "What if, I'm also thinking of doing that?"

Jake laughed and he knelt in front of me, and kissed me. Then he asked me another question, "Do you know that I love you so much?"

"Wow! So many questions tonight ain't it buddy?"

We left the playground and went back to the party.

Stacey was furious when she saw us talking together in the couch, so, she decided to butt in.

"Hey guys! What are we talking about?

"Nothing much…" Jake replied.

"Yeah, we were talking about how bored we are." I added.

"Well, if you're so bored…"she turned to Jake, "Why don't we dance Jake?" Stacey offered.

"Thanks Stacey, but, I'd rather stay here with my girlfriend."

"You know what, Jake, I'm going to the pool, you do whatever you want." I told Jake with a friendly smile.

I left and went to the pool. I took my clothes off and jumped in. All of the boys were staring at me. Then, I bumped into someone, it was Anthony.

"Oh! Hey." Anthony greeted me with a fake smile. "You alone?"

"Nope, I'm with Jake, but he's partying inside. How are you?"

"I'm fine, I really missed you though."

"Look, Anothony…"

"Say no more, I'll respect your relationship with Jake."

Then I heard Jake's voice calling me. Once I got out of the pool, Jake wrapped a towel around me. I put my clothes back on. I told Jake that Anthony and I are okay now, he just nodded. Then the bonfire started and we gathered around the campfire and roasted marshmallows and hotdogs. It was a fun night to be honest.

-END OF CHAPTER 4-

Character update:

Stacey Grey: Tiffany, Nicole and Marge's worst enemy. Total biatch, feeler and has a crush on Jake. She flirts with him all the time.

Liked this chapter? Give me review and follow me to stay updated on Chapter6!

(The next story will be posted late, please stay updated.)


End file.
